Below is a portion of the graph of a function, $y=h(x)$:

[asy]
import graph; size(8cm); real lsf=0.5; pen dps=linewidth(0.7)+fontsize(10); defaultpen(dps); pen ds=black; real xmin=-4.25,xmax=4.25,ymin=-7.25,ymax=6.25;

pen cqcqcq=rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75);

/*grid*/ pen gs=linewidth(0.7)+cqcqcq+linetype("2 2"); real gx=1,gy=1;
for(real i=ceil(xmin/gx)*gx;i<=floor(xmax/gx)*gx;i+=gx) draw((i,ymin)--(i,ymax),gs); for(real i=ceil(ymin/gy)*gy;i<=floor(ymax/gy)*gy;i+=gy) draw((xmin,i)--(xmax,i),gs);

Label laxis; laxis.p=fontsize(10);

xaxis("",xmin,xmax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true); yaxis("",ymin,ymax,Ticks(laxis,Step=1.0,Size=2,NoZero),Arrows(6),above=true);
real f1(real x){return 4.125-(x+0.5)^2/2;}
draw(graph(f1,-4.25,4.25),linewidth(1));
clip((xmin,ymin)--(xmin,ymax)--(xmax,ymax)--(xmax,ymin)--cycle);
label("$y=h(x)$",(4.5,-6),E);
[/asy]

If the graph of $y=h(x-3)$ is drawn on the same set of axes as the graph above, then the two graphs intersect at one point. What is the sum of the coordinates of that point?
Explanation: If the graphs intersect at $(a,b)$, then we have $$h(a) = h(a-3) \qquad(= b).$$Thus, $(a,b)$ and $(a-3,b)$ are both on the original graph of $y=h(x)$. Looking for two points on the original graph which are separated by $3$ units horizontally, we find $(-2,3)$ and $(1,3)$. Thus $a-3=-2,$ $a=1,$ and $b=3;$ the graphs of $y=h(x)$ and $y=h(x-3)$ intersect at $(1,3),$ the sum of whose coordinates is $\boxed{4}$.